


The start of a discussion

by vesperarising7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperarising7/pseuds/vesperarising7
Summary: Jazz and Prowl have been dating for long time, but whenever Jazz tries to initiate more intimacy between them, Prowl deflects and Jazz doesn't push. This time Prowl said yes, but Jazz can see clearly that Prowl isn't into it. They stop to watch a holovid and have a discussion. References to past sexual abuse.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The start of a discussion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet I have for a larger WIP that is considerably much much darker. This is not a nsfw pwp like my other fics on this account. I am posting this piece on this account because since I have people I know irl subscribed to my main account I am not comfortable sharing it there. This story references past sexual assault, though does not go into detail. It is not non-con between J/P. 
> 
> I may get around to posting pieces of the larger fic, however because it is mostly my attempt to work through my own past issues and deals with much darker and traumatic topics, I might not post any more than this or if I do it may be in fragments since I will try not to stress out about making things in order.

Jazz let his servos drift their way across Prowl's frame. With past lovers his touch would have been teasing, but instead he watched Prowl's reactions closely. It was obvious the other mech was deeply uncomfortable and with a sigh Jazz withdrew and sat back a bit. Prowl looked as if to protest, but Jazz cut in before he could say anything. "Look mech, I ain't gonna force ya to face wit' me. I can tell you don't wanna."

"Jazz, I do. I do want to- to interface with you."

"Do ya really? 'Cause that frown on yer faceplates tells a different story."

"Jazz," this time Prowl's tone sounded slightly pleading. "I love you, I want- it's not that I don't want you, or don't trust you. I just-"

Jazz let Prowl trail off into silence. He had gone through most of this relationship without really truly thinking about things, just enjoying it. But as soon as intimacy was brought up everything started to fall apart. Jazz wanted to choose his words carefully, because he wasn't going to give Prowl up due to some miscommunication and heat of the moment reaction. Still, it was hard to get over the feeling that Prowl didn't want him. He took a deep vent. 

"Look, Prowl. And please let me speak. For some reason, tha' I do not know, ya don' want ta interface wit' me. And I'll be honest, tha's a bit difficult ta swallow. But, I think there's a reason for ya not wanting ta 'face. I wish you would feel comfortable enough ta tell me, but I understand that you don't and I respect tha'. So let me ask you this. When you say ya wanna interface wit' me, what do ya mean? Do ya really want ta 'face? Do ya wanna 'face 'cause that's what ya think I want? Or do you want the intimacy of 'facing? 'Cause I think it's the latter two, everything in yer body language tells me you'd rather be anywhere else but here."

"Jazz," Prowl sounded pained. "I want to be with you."

"But ya don't wanna interface with me."

Prowl's face screwed up in misery.

"Okay, I can't say I get it, but I respect ya Prowl. I won't push. But I can tell somethin's eatin at ya and ya shouldn't bottle whatever it is up. Ya can talk ta me, if ya want. For now, ya just wanna cuddle a bit? We can watch a vid for a while."

Prowl still looked upset, but he nodded. A few kliks saw the two mechs rearranged more comfortably on the berth while the vidscreen's glow flickered, the sound low. It was a while into the holo and Jazz was slowly drifting into a light recharge when Prowl spoke. It was barely intonated, and Jazz had a hard time hearing him at first until he turned up the sensitivity to his audials a bit.

"I have only interfaced six times in my functioning." Prowl hesitated, then continued. "I did not like it any of those times."

Jazz sent a remote command for the vid's volume to lower until it was a faint hush that kept the room from feeling empty but not be disruptive to a conversation. He raised himself up a bit, to acknowledge his listening, but Prowl did not continue.

"Did ya not like it 'cause ya just didn' like it? Er- something else?" When Prowl still didn't speak Jazz elaborated. "'Cause if ya just don like 'facin' tha's fine. A lot o' mechs don' like it. We'll have ta work it out between us, but I get 'facin' isn't the end all be all of a relationship. An' if it's somethin else, then we can work through that too. Ya just gotta talk to me, Prowler."

There was a breem of silence, only the hum of the still playing vid in the background. Just as Jazz contemplated saying something, Prowl did.

"I don't like any of it. I interfaced because that's what the other person wanted. But I didn't w- I did not like it." There was another beat of quiet where Jazz thought about the quickly changed word in Prowl's sentence. He thought maybe Prowl was just asexual. Some mechs weren't into 'facing. But maybe, perhaps Prowl had been interfacially assaulted and that was why he was so reluctant to engage in such activities. Prowl's next words confirmed Jazz's conclusion and made his spark pulse in upset. 

"It hurt. It always hurt."

Jazz sat up fully so he could look at his friend. Prowl's gaze was far away. 

"I'm so sorry, Prowl." Jazz's words seemed to snap Prowl back to awareness. 

"What?" Prowl's browridge furrowed.

"I'm sorry someone hurt ya. Tha's not what interfacin' is meant to be." Jazz took Prowl's servo in his own. 

Prowl glanced down at their joined hands. "I do not want to interface. With anyone. But, I like you Jazz. I want to be with you." Prowl said frustratedly.

"Hey, it's okay mech. We don' have ta 'face or nothin'. Like I said Prowler, we'll work it out. And if ya ever need to talk about it, ya can talk ta me. But if ya don't that's fine too, just know I'm here for ya."

Prowl finally looked up at Jazz his optics meeting Jazz's visor, his grip tightening on his hand.

"Thank you, Jazz."

**Author's Note:**

> This was typed on my phone and is unedited. I may fix things later if I am feeling up to it.
> 
> I picture this as G1-ish sorta, for this snippet it doesnt matter I suppose and it's up to interpretation if the war is a thing or not. I may flesh things out a bit more in future work but for now i think this can stand on its own. 
> 
> Also i had no clue what to title this


End file.
